


给娘娘请安

by HeadlightDeer



Series: 明启 [1]
Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlightDeer/pseuds/HeadlightDeer
Series: 明启 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539052
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

宏伟的大殿上，天子席于龙椅，掌中握着一卷密报，皇后与妃子们立在两侧不敢开口，脸上写满担忧，心里却一个比一个得意。殿中央跪着一名锦衣华服的年轻女子，她哭得伤心，双手扯得裙摆起了一大片褶皱。  
“你可认罪？”皇上轻摇着密报，连眼都不抬。  
“臣妾呜呜……没有……”地上的人哭的上气不接下气。  
“你若认，朕赐你三尺白绫，你若不认，朕便把你送去刑司。”  
“皇上！臣妾没有……臣妾真的没有！呜呜呜！”  
“魏兰瑛！”天子大怒，直接将手中密报扔了出去，正好落在女子发髻上，砸掉了一根玉簪。“朕待你不薄！你却做出如此无耻之事！还不认罪！”  
“皇上息怒。”皇后从位子上起身跪了下。“龙体要紧呀。”  
“请皇上保重龙体。”其余嫔妃们也一齐跪下。  
“朕给你最后一次机会。”天子甩了甩衣袖坐回龙椅。“你认不认罪？”  
魏兰瑛不回答，只是哭的更厉害。  
“好！来人！”皇上一拍桌子。“兰淑妃，纵私欲，欺君王，恃宠放旷，通奸侍卫，不守妇道，有辱天恩，今……交由刑司处置。”  
“不要啊！皇上！臣妾冤枉！臣妾没有！呜呜！”  
入殿的两个侍卫将魏兰瑛架了起来，无视她的挣扎直接拖了出去。  
“皇上……”皇后讨好的献上一杯茶。“息怒呀……”

刑司内。  
魏兰瑛被压在铁质老虎凳上，双臂被两名刑手绑在身后的一字架上，双腿用铁环在平凳上分别固定起来。  
“淑妃娘娘呀，您说您这是何苦呢？”站在一边的小太监阴阳怪气道。“您想呀，那三尺白绫总比生不如死强吧？”  
魏兰瑛没有理会，只是别过头去。  
“啧啧，娘娘，您千万别想不开呀，皇上可是刚下旨，要是您在这刑司里断了气，要诛您九族的。”  
就是说现在连死都不行，她绝望的闭上了眼睛，不禁念起了入宫前的生活。

酒楼里。  
明启转着指尖上的瓷杯，这饭吃的太无聊了，楼下唱曲的也太无趣了，他打了个哈气，掏出钱袋准备结账，谁知才刚摸到 ，一颗金元宝就被摆在了桌上。  
“嗯？”他抬头看。  
“明公子，可算找着您了。”  
“李公公呀。”明启很不见外的收回了摸钱袋的手，笑道。“什么风把您吹来了？”  
“那肯定是刑司的事儿啊。”  
“怎么？”他摸了摸那人白皙的手背。“他们又玩不出新花样了？”  
“您这话说的。”李公公抽回手，反而自己摸起来了那刚被触碰过的皮肤。“谁的花样能比您多？”  
“那是怎么了？”  
“是这么个事儿，淑妃啊，被皇后娘娘和毓贤妃她们算计了，诬陷她和侍卫偷情，皇上一气之下把她送去了刑司，皇后娘娘派我来找您，想让您去施刑。”  
“公公还真是皇后跟前的红人啊，知道的这么清楚。”  
“洒家可只跟您说了啊。”  
“这么信得过我？”明启又去摸他的手，结果抓了个空。  
“您还是赶紧的吧，这马车就在门外了，这会儿啊，估计淑妃娘娘已经到刑司了。”  
“皇后娘娘可有嘱咐？”  
“能来麻烦您的，当然只有那种技术活儿了。”  
“明白。”把杯中最后一口酒喝完，走下了楼，上车前回头笑着问李公公：“公公打算什么时候赏我一宿啊？”  
“公子讨厌得很啊。”  
“哈哈。”  
他踏上马车，开始盘算着该怎么进行这个‘技术活’。明启外貌似刚而立，不论英俊的长相还是健壮的身材都是万中挑一，和他的嗜好到刚好相反，明启的胃口很广，不分男女老少，只要看上眼了就行，连妖魔鬼怪也办过不少，偶尔也有那么几个六根不清净的神仙。  
“公子，到了。”车夫帮他拉开门帘。  
“有劳。”明启随手掏出钱袋，像是嫌重一样全丢了颗大元宝给车夫，后者连连鞠躬道谢。  
走进刑司的侧门，入耳的是各种哀嚎，他却如同没有听到。  
“哎哟，明公子来了呀，快里面请。”门口的杂役把他带进了大堂，这几年和刑司来往多了，这里的人都认识他。“公子先喝杯茶吧。”  
“不必，带我去刑房吧。”  
“好，公子跟我来。”  
咔！刑房的门被推开，里面只有火光照明，有些暗。  
“那，奴才先告退了。”说完杂役就推了出去，顺手关了门。  
明启歪头看着型架上的人，纤细的身材，吹弹可破的肌肤，带着婴儿肥的脸蛋，看起来也就十八九，唉，不能上，可惜了。  
“给娘娘请安。”明启简单的行了个礼。  
魏兰瑛不看他，又哭了起来。  
“娘娘，咱们今天的目的是要认罪，只要您认了，就解脱了。”明启玩着一边的蜡烛。  
“呜呜……呜呼呼……”  
“那咱们开始吧。”  
明启从工具台上拿了一把小刀，走到淑妃面前，魏兰瑛看到映着火光的刀片往后缩了缩。他伸手割断了淑妃的腰带，然后一点一点的挑开她的衣服。  
“你！你干什么！你住手！”魏兰瑛大叫了起来。  
“帮娘娘宽衣啊。”  
“你！不要！你放开！我求求你呜呜！”  
明启继续着手上的动作，这淑妃估计以为自己要被强奸，呵，哪有那么简单。很快，就把内衫和亵裤都剥了下来，露出一身白皙的身子，不算丰满的双乳亭亭玉立，魏兰瑛哭到发抖，死命夹紧腿，想要遮住腿间那片光滑的肌肤。嫔妃们身上的毛发都会定期进行清理，这是皇上的喜好。  
“娘娘这样坐很久了吧？累了吧？我给您换个姿势吧？”说着他拉下一旁的机关，老虎凳下半部分开始上升，兰淑妃的双脚被抬了起来，凳子又从中间裂开，迫使她的腿最大程度的分开，露出那隐秘之地。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！呜呜！不要！不要！！！”魏兰瑛拼命反抗，却根本无济于事。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
“安静。”明启‘啪’的一下打的她大腿内侧的嫩肉一抖。  
“嗯！”魏兰瑛只好咬住下唇，继续小声抽泣。  
“我来给您介绍下流程。”他点燃一根香，插在香炉中。“香还燃着的时候我是不会停下的，只有熄灭的时候您的答复才算数，您听懂了么？”  
淑妃胸腹急促的上下浮动，粉嫩的私处也因为紧张一下下收缩。明启不以为然，在一旁水盆里洗了手。  
“呵。”他抬手从兰淑妃脚尖轻轻滑到阴唇外侧，引来一阵颤抖，妃子们每日沐浴熏香，满鼻的檀香好闻得很。  
明启又把大拇指按在阴蒂上，用力压了压。  
“唔……”魏兰瑛咬紧牙。  
拇指揉了几下，那小花核就硬了起来，看来兰淑妃在宫中不受宠的传闻是真的呀，应该很久没行过房事了，而且皇家的房事规矩多的，可不比普通人家来的痛快刺激。想到这里，明启改用食指和中指附在已经湿润的肉蒂上，开始飞快的左右搓。  
“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”魏兰瑛活了这么久一共才侍寝过两次，哪里受过这种刺激。  
才过了十几秒，她就有了快要高潮的迹象，绷紧了双腿和屁股。而明启却停了，改为用掌心从下往上用力扇她只差一点就可以释放的敏感处，肉唇被打的一颤。  
“啊！！！啊！！！”快感瞬间被疼痛所代替，她流下了更多屈辱的眼泪。  
明启啪啪啪的扇了二十多下才收手，翻开红肿的阴唇欣赏了起来，阴蒂和小穴随着主人的哭泣抽搐着，让他很满意。  
“娘娘这是怎么了？”他捏着小花核。“我伺候的不好？”  
“呜呜呜……求求你……放了我……呜呜……我是清白的……”  
“娘娘现在赤裸着身体，双腿打开的任由别人玩弄私处，竟还能说出清白二字？”  
“我不想的……我不想……是你……呜呜……是你逼我……我不是这样的……呜呜呜……”  
“娘娘不想？我没看错的话，您刚刚差点就要泄身了吧？”  
“我没有……我没有！”  
“这般嘴硬，本来是行刑，不该让娘娘太舒服的，但现在看来，娘娘的心智，也是需要好好打磨一番的。”  
他去拉开了门，进来一个长相清秀的男子，一身乳黄色长衫有些松垮的挂在身上。  
“这可是我亲手教出来的小宝贝。”他摸着男子的脸蛋，对方撒娇似的侧头蹭着他的手背。“今天让他来伺候下娘娘吧，我还真有点舍不得呢。”  
兰淑妃不知道他有什么打算，只能恐惧的的瞪大眼睛看明启调高自己屁股下的架子，她的身体跟着对折，私处很快就到了眼前。  
“云眉，来。”明启把男子轻按到刑架前，让他的脸正对着兰淑妃两腿间。“乖，你要是能把淑妃娘娘伺候好了，今晚一定好好赏你。”  
云眉本来表情有些不屑，听到这句后眼睛亮了，仿佛瞬间对这件事情感兴趣了。他低下头瞧那湿润红肿之处，嫉妒的咬了咬下唇，伸出舌头顺着那被玩的大开的肉缝向上舔。  
“啊……”魏兰瑛这个角度能清楚地看到男子的舌头在自己身下逗弄。  
云眉舔了几下后含住了一边的阴唇吮吸，较粗糙的舌苔在阴唇内侧来回摩擦。  
“嗯……”魏兰瑛羞的闭上了眼睛，死死抿着唇不想再发出声音。  
明启捻起地上跪着的人的头发，在指尖玩弄，那人就好像感觉到了一样扭了扭身子，然后含住了另一片肉唇，舔出了水声，听得兰淑妃脸更红了。  
“怎么？太久没碰女人了？生疏了？”明启轻拽了下手中的细发。  
“哼！”云眉瞪了他一眼，回头更卖力的上下舔舐肉缝。  
看魏兰瑛还不出声，加上明启刚刚那句话，云眉有些不耐烦了，干脆直奔主题，抬下巴用唇裹住了阴蒂，嘬了起来，时不时用舌尖左右推。  
“唔……”兰淑妃终于忍不住了。  
见状，他伸长了舌头在小穴里胡乱蠕动。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
“舒服么娘娘？”明启问。  
“嗯……哈……”  
经验丰富的云眉知道这是要高潮了，又去吸肉核。  
“嗯……啊……啊……啊！……啊！！……哈！！！”  
水淅淅沥沥的顺着魏兰瑛屁股流下，差一点就打湿了云眉的衣衫。  
“哈……哈……嗯……呼……”魏兰瑛仰着头，依然闭着眼。  
“怎么样？”明启拿起一旁的帕子擦拭云眉脸上的水渍。“娘娘可算满意？”  
魏兰瑛不说话，明启也没指望她回答。  
“乖。”他推开把头凑到自己夸下的云眉。“还有下一个节目呢。”  
门又被打开了，外面站着三个男人，准确来说站着的只有两个，还有一个脚并没有沾地。左右两个壮汉肩上扛着一根粗木桩，上面绑着一个没穿衣服的人，他背靠着木桩，两只胳膊被绑成一字，样子和魏兰瑛倒是有点相似，身体被对折，两个脚腕被分开绑在手旁边，腿间的东西无精打采的垂在阴毛中。男人身体并不柔软，被固定成这个姿势一定不轻松。借着屋内的火光，隐约能看到他一身精壮的肌肉上有不少淤青和红条，应该在被送来前遭遇了一场毒打。  
“娘娘，我怕您一个人太无聊，就叫人把他也带来了。”  
魏兰瑛不明所以，她并未见过这个人。  
“娘娘这是什么表情？这么快就不认识了？”明启戏虐的笑着。“这可是您私通的侍卫呀。”


	2. Chapter 2

“他不是……他不是！”魏兰瑛缓过来了点，想起刚刚的事，无比的羞耻和愤怒。  
“那谁是？”  
“我没有……”她哭着摇头。  
“既然娘娘不想承认，那我们就来问问你的姘头吧。”  
明启走向还没睁眼的侍卫，上下打量他匀称的肌肉。  
“你什么时候也去练一练啊？”他凑到云眉耳边道。  
“我现在不好？”云眉声音很清澈，瞥了他一眼，也开始打量起来侍卫的身材。  
“哪里哪里？我们云眉最好了。”他在云眉颈侧闻了闻。“那既然云眉这么好，去把淑妃娘娘的小情郎叫醒好不好？”  
“你自己叫去。”  
“如果你把他叫醒的话，今天晚上，我……”他低语了几句。  
“今晚？我怕是出了这个门就找不到你了吧？”  
“不骗你。”明启把一块玉佩塞进怀中人的衣襟里。“喏，这次我跑不了了吧？”  
云眉拿出来看，晶莹剔透的绿玉正面雕着祥云，反面刻着一个明字，确认无误后收了回去，把衣带紧了紧像是怕它掉出来一样。他走到侍卫面前，两只纤纤玉指夹住了男人的乳头拉扯，见人没反应，就去摸他跨间的软绵体，简单的撸了两下，就跪下去含住，让尺寸不算小的肉棒在口中缓缓进出。柱体很快就硬了起来，想必这些自幼习武的人也没时间欢爱，现在要保护皇上了更没闲工夫了，这个小侍卫虽然已过了弱冠之年，但那处还粉嫩着，应该还是个雏。  
“嗯……”男人迷迷糊糊的发出哼声。  
见状，云眉直起身子去吸男人的乳头，让两边都大了一圈。  
“嗯……嗯……”感受到胯下传来温暖的侍卫逐渐醒来，但刚睁眼就看到了让他一下子脑子空白的画面，自己一丝不挂的被对折，胸前两点湿淋淋的，再往下看，那自己都极少碰的东西此刻肿着，在一张水嫩的小嘴中不断地消失再出现，出现再消失，柱身绷着青筋，龟头被不知是口水还是淫液浸的油光发亮。“你……是谁？……”  
云眉给出的回答是用舌尖来回刮顶端的小孔。  
“啊……你……你放手……”  
云眉听话的松开了挤捏两颗肉球得手，却一口把肉柱吞的更深了。  
“哦……你……你……不……啊……”侍卫受不住刺激，一下就精关失守了。  
感觉到不对劲的云眉连忙后退，但男人年轻力壮，浓浓的精液射的很远，还是溅到了他的衣摆上。他看了眼那还在一张一合吐着白浊的铃口，有些生气的望向明启，后者笑着挑眉给了他个眼神。  
“啊！！！！！！”木桩上的男人发出一声惨叫，然后开始剧烈挣扎，慌得架子咯咯咯的响。  
原来是云眉一手捉住了仍在高潮中的阴茎，另一只手附在上面用力的摩擦着龟头，高潮期的阳物本就敏感，这么一弄简直让侍卫痛不欲生。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！”  
云眉也不理会，只是一个劲的飞速前后移动着手掌，累了就握住顶端左右拧，然后再前后摩擦，直到男人小腹开始痉挛，肉棒一抽一抽的喷出了大量透明的液体才罢休。  
“啊！！嗬！！噢！！”手虽然撤走了，但是那爽到痛的触觉还在，男人的肉柱垂在身下，可怜兮兮的滴着液体。  
“乖，歇会。”明启拿湿毛巾帮他擦手，然后从道具台上挑出一把小刀，贴着侍卫的腿根磨着。  
“你……你们到底是什么人……”侍卫死盯着那把刀，动也不敢动，生怕他一个手滑就从自己身上切下来点什么。  
“我你不认识。”明启侧身，让男人看见对面门户大开的魏兰瑛。“那淑妃娘娘呢？”  
魏兰瑛挣扎了两下，随后自卑的低下头。  
“淑妃娘娘？”男人马上移开视线。“娘娘您还好么？您不要怕，皇上很快就会来救您的。”  
魏兰瑛又绝望的哭了起来。  
“娘娘？娘娘您怎么了？是不是这些贼人对您不敬了？”侍卫依旧扭着头。  
“哈哈……”明启觉得好笑，这人倒是忠心耿耿，以为是被什么强盗或反贼抓来的。  
“你做什么！”侍卫动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着明启把搓出沫的皂角粉涂在了自己的阴毛和阴茎上搓揉，柱体再起挺立后那只手继续往下探，不过只是在两股之间抹了两下，轻轻略过了排泄处，没有其他举动。  
“老实点，不然不管割掉了什么我都不会给你止血的。”  
“你……住手！”男人虽然没经验，但对这些事还是有过耳闻的，自然知道他要做什么，他不是孩童也不是女人，更不是那青楼的小倌和娼妓，怎么能让胯下无毛，那是男人的尊严。  
“不要动哦。”  
男人受到他手中的刀的威胁，只得顺从，感受着冰凉的刀片贴着睾丸和肉棒根部游走，再到身后的菊穴，眼睁睁的看着腿间的丛林一点点消失。


End file.
